The Daughter Of Notch
by NikZeta
Summary: Steve was immortal. Meaning he was forbidden to love. Now a crisis came, he went back to Minecraftia. Where he was told only Notch can stop the crisis. Unfortunately, Notch is dead; and the only hope is his Daughter


**Nikzeta here,** basically this story was created to keep up with my other story called **4 Worlds, **(also minecraft) to give my fans a little of something more, so I hope you enjoy it, and the 3rd Person parts.

.

.

.

3rd persons POV

"It's time," a figure looking out the window said. The moon was high in the sky; the rain fell heavily down the earth, thunder cracked, and the wind mercilessly attacked whoever dared to go outside.

"You mean, her? The child?" A blacked cloaked man said behind figure.

"Yes, find her, we need her immediately," the figure replied turning back. The figure was an old man (like around 60) with a white beard; wearing a black and red robe. "We need her, the crisis is dawning, and we are dying,"

"But sir, the sto-

"I don't care! And didn't you read the book? It's only a storm out there! Only," the man angrily shouted

"Yes sir, I understand sir, but permission to set a search group to find," the blacked cloaked man said

"Yes, bring your best trackers, archers, wolves, and Him,"

"Him? You mea-"

"Yes! Now go!" the man instructed, and the cloaked figure left in a hurry

.

.

.

Meanwhile deep underground; is a long deep tunnel. A tunnel about 4 blocks high and 5 blocks wide, and made of Stone Bricks (hey, Stone bricks; **not** Bricks. They are both different), if you go inside the tunnel, it would take you about 5 minutes walking, before you some kind of room. The room is also made of Stone Bricks with some mossy ones and lightened by a single Glowstone, where in the center is some kind of a bathtub but this time it is made of the Stone Bricks.

At the first sight you may think it is a well for preachers, maybe a drink for travelers, a sacred place where the water holds the power of healing, but actually it is _kind of a bathtub_. The water bubbled, and something rose to the surface, it was a girl (about 15 years old, white skin and black hair) and she was there at the water (the "bathtub" was only a block high, so the girl is sitting up).

The first thing the girl noticed was that she was naked. She used her arms to cover her breasts while she looked around the room.

_"So I made it,"_ the girl thought. She carefully stepped out of the "bathtub" and walked towards the tunnel (still naked). She bent down and touched the stone floor; a bright light came from her palm. The light went to the floor and began creating a cube, a bright glowing cube. When the light faded, there was a chest where the "light cube" was. The girl opened the chest and there were the clothes. She was now wearing dark blue short shorts, and a white sleeveless shirt. She looked at her palm. There was a black key (an 'ordinary' key design, the kind of key design that kids tend to imagine) tied around a silver cord.

"Father, I will find him," she whispered and wore the necklace on her neck and ran towards the tunnel.

.

.

.

"Sir, we have been searching for hours now" a warrior said. The leader looked back at him, the leader was wearing a black cloak, dark blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt. He has black hair and carrying an enchanted diamond sword, his age is about **17 years old.**

"We can't back out now," the leader said "Remember why are we looking for her, she is our only hope, and don't worry about the mobs for they are gone; at least for now, just now," the leader said.

"Look Steve, we need to get some rest. Let's set camp here and send the archers to go out and report. Unlike you, we are mortals," another one said, who looks like a higher ranking officer

"Fine, you guys set camp. I will take 2 archers with me to scout about 300 blocks away, then return back," Steve replied, "Arrow, take another and let's go!" an archer looked at Steve in surprise and followed him with another archer.

"You surely know the plan right?" Steve asked

"Sure man, scout 300 blocks away and return back. No biggie," Arrow replied. Arrow is about the same age as Steve, he has a dark brown vest zippered only halfway, a black sleeveless shirt underneath, and dark brown pants. He has a green hood on, but Steve can still see Arrow's blonde hair.

"Sir, permission to use height scouting," the archer behind them, said. The archers are wearing just like Arrow's clothes.

"Permission granted," Steve replied, and the archer began climbing a tall tree.

"Steve, were you like that forever?" Arrow asked as we walked

"You mean after Notch chose me against Herobrine and the Alphas? Yes, forever a teenage, forever forbidden to love," Steve replied, remembering what happened 400 years ago: the war, the skies on fire, and the battle under the volcano. "Forever…" he whispered remembering those memories

"Pretty cool to live forever, forever with good looks," Arrow said with a grin

"Trust me, immortality's a curse not a gift," Steve pushed aside branches and continued walking

"Sir!" Steve looked behind and saw the other archer running towards us

"Status report," He commanded

"The Shadows, they are here," the archer said out of breath

"What? They are here?" Arrow asked with a tone of fear

"Yes sir, over the mountain," the archer pointed. Steve looked forward and behind all the trees, I saw a mountain about 55 blocks away

"At that position they will find our camp," Steve said. _"We have to warn the others,"_

"Then what will we do?" Arrow asked

"We have been walking for about 15 minutes, even if we run back they will spot us," Steve looked around trying to find a way to devise a plan

"How about arrow message?" Arrow asked grabbing an arrow from his quiver

"The Shadows are to good for that, they can find a missing arrowhead in an arrow volley," Steve looked back at the mountain and a plan hit my head, "You guys hide underground, I will lure them into another direction," Steve took his Enchanted Bow (enchanted with Infinity I) and pulled the nock, making a magical arrow appear ready to be launched

"Steve, don't! You're too precious to be captured, let me do it!" Arrow shouted

"Arrow that's an order! Go!" Arrow hesitated at first then grabbed an Iron Shovel and began digging a small room, 4 blocks deep was the "roof" in case the Shadows accidentally dug,

.

.

Steve's POV

"Fill the top of the room with Cobblestone for less noise," I waited until they sealed the hole, then nocked an arrow at the Shadows' direction. 7 seconds later, black hooded men appeared at the mountaintop. I nocked another 3 more arrows (Fire Aspect) and shot down 3 Shadows.

2 seconds later, arrows were being shot at me. I had to roll, duck, and nock while running, for the Shadows have deadeye aim. I nocked an arrow at a tree near the Shadows, igniting the exposed wood. But the Shadows barely flinched and continued to nock arrows at me. Fortunately, the fire spread and the Shadows were distracted. I quickly grabbed this chance and ran west.

I know the Shadows too well; they are an Elite clan dressed always in black and wear white masks, don't fear the creatures of the night, and always come in groups. Their true origin and purposes are unknown, but they are determined to get the best. How do I know this? They once captured me, and they gave me the offer to join, but I refused and escaped. A few months later, I met Arrow and joined the Seekers. The Seekers was an old forgotten clan that was revived back. We have heard rumors about the Shadows learning all the clan's secrets, but at this case all the clans now know…

I looked behind me, half expecting for them to chase me but saw no one. _Up,_ I drew my sword and parried an attack that came from a falling Shadow. My parry was powerful and left the Shadow stunned, I gave him a punch at the face that will surely make him cry. _Behind,_ I blocked another strike from another falling Shadow. I kicked him hard at the stomach making him fall backwards. I quickened my pace and ran up a tree (Naruto style), did a back flip and parried with lots of Shadows.

"How come you guys like trees?" I clashed with another Shadow and pushed him backwards making him fall 8 blocks down the ground. The Shadows chase their victims by hopping on top of the tall trees then ambushes them using a downward slash; if there are no trees, their black cloaks do the trick.

"AHH!" I shouted as I hacked, sliced, slashed, stabbed, and thrust through the crowd of Shadows. 5 seconds later, I Was ambushing them by attacking them from above. Raining them with burning arrows, and some painful amputating. 4 seconds later, the scout group of the Shadows is dead. I was there sitting, the Shadows were good. So good even if you have lived for 400 years, meeting different skilled enemies and earning experience from them, you can't avoid to be injured.

Though I am immortal, I am not an **Alpha.** Unlike Herobrine, I can be injured anywhere, but when I die I will **Respawn**, an ability only I have. Though when I respawn, I wake up about a month later, in an unknown place. My sight began getting blurry; I quickly searched my Inventory for the Regeneration and Healing Potions. Unfortunately, I only had one, one Healing potion III left. I uncorked it and drank. My sight quickly returned to normal, my wounds subsided, and my strength returned.

"Get him!" I looked behind me and saw the remaining Shadows. _Kill them all, before relaxing,_ I forgot that rule! I unsheathed my Diamond Sword and charged. But the Shadows were strategic, they through an unknown potion at me. A second after the hit, I coughed blood and my heart felt it was given a blow. _Poison? Of all the potions, why does it have to be poison? _

"Haha, feeling dizzy?" I looked up and saw the Shadows laughing at me, "Ready to see Death? Again? Haha!"

I was angered by those words. I stabbed upward, my sword breaking through the Shadow's mask, impaling him at the skull. I pulled my sword back, and the Shadow dropped dead. The rest of the Shadows were too stunned to move.

"I will personally arrange your meetings!" I shouted, the remaining Shadows looked at me with confusion, "You meetings with Death!" Next thing I knew, were dead bodies on the ground. "Heh, they weren't so bad-**Ugh!"** I grabbed my chest. _The Poison, it's doing its job_ I walked nearer to a tree where I rested.

_Don't worry,_ I told myself, _not the first time you were poisoned. _I know the poison can't kill me (it will leave a half heart left) but it will surely make me weak, and tired. _This isn't so bad,_ and just when things couldn't get any worse, 3 black figures appeared before me.

I grabbed my sword and struggled to stand up, "How many are you guys?" I asked the Shadows.

"We are the Shadows! No one escapes alive," The one in the middle said. I recognize he' the leader for his white mask's designs.

"You only needed for them to poison me," I said my grip on my tighter

"Yes, for the honor of finishing you will be mine," the leader said proudly

"Coward,"

"What did you call me!?" the leader shouted

"Coward, relying on poisons to help you,"

"I like you better silenced," the leader stepped forward. I observed his stance _Slash_. I parried his attack, but my hand lost its grip and my sword was beyond reach. Seeing my sword was gone, I kicked the leader at the crotch, making him go backwards.

"Leader!" the 2 other Shadows rushed to help

"Don't touch me!" the leader said. He is only 4 blocks away from me, gotta need a plan. "You bastard! I will kill You!" the leader straightened himself and thrust his sword. I dodge it, but the poison slowed me and I was stabbed below my left rib cage.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain. _Look at the bright side the blade wasn't at the heart. _"Any last words? Chosen one of Notch?" the leader got another sword from his inferiors.

"Chosen one by Notch?" a voice said. The leader and the 2 Shadows looked behind them. There was a girl, a girl about my age just there. She has black hair, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and dark blue short shorts. Next thing I knew, I was admiring her face, she's _beautiful. _Took me sometime to be pulled back to reality.

"Chosen by Notch? What do you mean?" the girl asked again

"This is none of your business Girl, scram before you get hurt," the leader said, at the corner of my eye I can see the leader's grip on his sword getting tighter

"G-get out!" I shouted

"Chosen one…." The girl said whispered

"GET OUT!" I screamed, I grabbed the handle of the sword at my ribs. I hissed in pain as my efforts were useless

"Kill her!" the leader commanded

"Steve…. Steve!" She said with a tone of excitement, as if she has been searching for me for her whole life. The Shadows didn't move. This is the first person I have met who doesn't know me _I am a legend_. "You're Steve!"

"Yes, unfortunately that doesn't exactly help us," I said as the pain went back

"Kill her!" the leader commanded again and the troops rushed forward. The girl however didn't move, in fact she walked forward. The nearest troop tried to slash her; I closed my eyes not bearing to see the result. 3 seconds later, I opened my eyes, and looked around, the Shadows were gone. Literally gone! Just vanished!

"Sorry,"

"Sorry for wh- AHH!" She pulled the sword out and I fell to the ground.

"It's bleeding too much," the girl said

"It's okay, not as bad as it looks," I took deep breaths as she inspected the wound.

"Look, relax I may help," she said

"Why?" I looked at her palms and they were glowing. She directed the light to the wound and I felt its 'power' making the wound heal. 2 minutes later, nothing was left expect the penetration hole.

"Who are you?" I said curious

"I am the Daughter of Notch, and I have been looking for you; Chosen One," she replied with a smile

.

.

.

How was that? Is it good as **4 Worlds** or better? For more stories visit me **that's Nikzeta** and also visit the ultimate plot of **4 Worlds**, the brother of the **Daughter Of Notch**


End file.
